Sometimes, a driver of one vehicle wants to get the attention of a driver of another vehicle or of a pedestrian. Most vehicles have horns that beep in response to the driver pressing the center of the steering wheel. Although terse, beeping a horn can get the attention of the other driver or of a pedestrian as well as anyone else in the vicinity.